The After Dark Scene
/Rockstar Manchester |Publisher = Inc. |Date Released = December 21 2013 December 21 2013 December 21 2013 December 21 2013 December 21 2013 December 21 2013 Summer 2014 Summer 2014 Summer 2014 Summer 2014 Summer 2014 Summer 2014 |Genre = , |Game modes = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |ESRB = |Platform = , , , |Media = , , |Website = http://assassinscreed.ubi.com/ac3/en-US/index.aspx }} Grand Theft Auto: The After Dark Scene or TADS is a special to the 2013 video game and the sixteenth overall installment in the franchise. Released on current generation consoles, the game is the successor of Grand Theft Auto V and shares game mechanics. This episode features a dynamic storyline, with four new - Armin Van de Corput, an aged superstar DJ; Tijs Bergling, a narcissistic television personality; Albert Meursault, an existential hipster, and Jackie Hiroyuki, a violent Yakuza member. The episode was released on December the 21st for all current platforms. The development team tried to enhance the animation technology of the game, utilizing Rockstar's employees to reconfigure the game. Also, new developers Rockstar Manchester were employed to rework the original fighting mechanics with a collaboration with NaturalMotion productions. It was released on December 21st in North America and Canada, then released worldwide December 25th. The After Dark Scene expansion received massive critical acclaim, holding 95/100 on , top rated on HRQE and 89% on . The controversial content diminished the ratings significantly, as reviewers were both offended and outraged. It still, however, received critical acclaim by most for its defining mechanics and visual graphics which far surpassed its previous titles. It was the second highest rated expansion arcade of December 2013 behind , surpassing , , and . Synopsis The After Dark Scene is an unprecedented triumph in next-generation video gaming. The game is a philosophical outcry, entertaining diversion and has an impressive authenticity that has propelled to the height of the development essence. The game lets players experience the glamorous celebrity scene of Las Venturas, and unveils the dirt and debauchery that holds the city together. From the venal officers of vice, illustrious dames of the night, and intense Salvadorian gangsters of the curb, The After Dark Scene gives a voice to the silent. The development team wanted players to question authority and instruction, dabble into an understanding of oneself and the meaning of life, and have a bloody good time from beginning to end. Through the use of the story; politics, work, education and video gaming are all used as literary devices. When a character asks you to vaporize a group of aliens in other games, why not stop for a moment and really think about why you're doing it? That is the essence development legends , and newly initiated Rockstar Manchester were dead-set on achieving. Story community mustered on the PC version. You could say the game has multiple story lines but in one or two ways, each storyline is bonded together. We wanted to showcase a realistic portrait of life in the city of sin, and that inspired the story. And the plot? Well, the game takes place two months after a governmental shutdown, with small business contractors still feeling aftershocks of the event. The players strive to their separate ambitions in Las Venturas.|Development Team}} Gameplay Overview The awe-inspiring power of the with the delivers the highest standard immersion in Grand Theft Auto entertainment. An unmatched level of visual and audio fidelity, superior character animations and dynamic environments combine to create the most believable video game experience possible of the video gaming software. The After Dark Scene expansion adds plenty of new weapons to the even massive arsenal already in the standard game. Most notably, this expansion adds in improvised weapons, a new class-set of weapons. Over the course of the game, the player can use a variety of weapons, including plastic bags, aerosol cans, pliers and an assortment of bladed items. Later in the game, firearms become available. If the player is running low on health, painkillers are available to use. The player also has a stamina meter which will deplete as they sprint, automatically replenishing when standing idle. Unlike the original weapon mechanics, the player must carry a for large weapons if they want to stay inconspicuous, a concept reused from old GTA IV pre-alpha ideas. Moreover, with the new engines coinciding with each other, the expansion has pushed in-game animations to a whole new level. Now these animations are intractable and controllable, which was rare in earlier Grand Theft Auto titles. Newly introduced, the game features a Dynamic Weather System bot, which gives the game a more realistic snowfall, rainfall, fog and other adaptable climates. Because of this new element, the weather gives an effect to the area. For example, rainfall makes the terrain more slippery, and winds affect the players walking and weapon steadiness. More missions, more weapons, more vehicles, more diversity and more destruction allow you to create your own path and play to your strengths. Absolutely nothing can compare to the sheer scale and scope in the downloadable content range to date. Overview The main selling point of The After Dark Scene is the luscious heist missions; taking a page out of ’s gameplay by having the player decide how, when, and what to rob. They are mostly stinging maneuvering and operations played out on various businesses, industries, governmental processes and grand casinos. While most of the missions can be deemed, “over-the-top”, especially Jackie Hiroyuki’s storyline, the game works well with its dynamic variety. Some of the heist choices include: working the front desk for two weeks earlier as a book cashier, to simply walk out the door with over $500,000; committing a fake robbery, turning the focus of the police department away; and driving a mini coupé through tunnels with trunks of gold. Development Alpha, Beta, and Gold are the three milestones of game development before it is released into the world. Pre-alpha= During an interview with just before the release of , Rockstar North creative director [[][[] revealed that Rockstar was already working on another one. "Like any game, if you have a great creative core to it you just keep exploiting that core," he told IGN. "For instance," he continued, "I know what the next is about and it is funnier than this one. It's a good example of how you take what you have and you ask, 'what could happen in the next?" added Béland, without giving up any real details. |-| Alpha= Employing the four main developers of , which was a young startup company developing a state of the art real-time physics simulation engine; The After Dark Scene burst from the pre-alpha stage and into the creation stages. The BeamNG team of two programmers and two artists, who founded their company in 2011, merged with 's team to create the most fluid, realistic, correct, destructive and malleable vehicle physics found in a video game. When starting out, the main focus for the project was how things moved and not how things looked on the screen. Through expertise in real-time soft-body physics and real vehicle simulation, the alpha stage became the forefront of Rockstar games physics simulation, producing the most dynamic and impressive physics engine ever seen. To achieve this, the team designed the engine and corresponding assets to be non-intrusive of the underlying game engine and Operating System. During the early alpha stage, the physics engine was running on a multicore CPU configuration, later configured with R.A.G.E with the process of supporting GPUs via OpenCL. |-| Beta= The first trailer for Grand Theft Auto: The After Dark Scene was released on November 2, 2012. The trailer was 1:24 long and received critical acclaim. The song used in the trailer was "Voyager (Revolte Remix)" by . It was a pure instrumental trailer with no dialogue or script, and was an introduction. |-| Gold= Controversies The Grand Theft Auto series is infamous for yielding controversies. Mindless rampages with no consequences, where players massacre civilians unabridged; excessive public vandalism, providing players with subversive devices and wide-scale, realistic destruction; and the ever so infamous sex, and murder, of prostitutes. Prior to and since its release, the game has been subject to a great deal of . The After Dark Scene’s most controversial and debatable moments is in the main story mission, “Intense”, which forces the player to maim and torment another character. And unlike movies that have torture scenes, players cannot look away, because the sequence requires interaction. Ban History The After Dark Scene has been censored and banned by governments of various states in the world. Governments have been criticized for banning the game for many reasons, including, but not limited to; bans that increase piracy, inhibit business opportunities, violate rights, and are widely available for purchase or download Austrailia= , who interestingly enough, has just changed their evaluation systems to tolerate 18+ video games, banned the expansion. The reason for the prohibition was because of the in-game mission, “Save My Night”, forces players to take part in substance abuse, as well as a debatable rape scene in the mission, “This Is What It Feels Like”. Australian teens were furious! The game was essentially released in Australia on the 27th, with these issues removed by the authority of the Australian Prime Government. "Banned because of sexual violence and drug use related to incentives/rewards. An appeal was lodged but failed. An edited version was released lacking said content." |-| El Salvador= |-| Holland= On 27 December 2013, and reported that a 16-year-old student had been arrested in after he paid and killed a prostitute while attempting to retrieve his money. A police captain stated: "He thought it was just as easy in real life as it was virtually to rob a hooker, maybe in other countries, but not here on !." As a result of this incident, the game (along with the series) was then banned in Holland, but legal in other areas of the Netherlands. |-| Other= Features Main Article: Activities in The After Dark Scene Players can choose to participate in the following activities. Vehicles Main Article: Vehicles in The After Dark Scene Businesses Main Article: Businesses in The After Dark Scene Weapons Main Article: Weapons in The After Dark Scene The game features a large variety of weapons, like the assault rifles with sound suppressors, mounted flashlights, customizable look, and adjustable stocks. This leads to the return of suppressed weapons and the ability to attach suppressors to most firearms. Wielding a noticeable weapon in public will garner a wanted level, depending on the source of the weapon and its use by the player. Melee weapons like the and the that weren't present in Grand Theft Auto V have also returned from earlier games to The After Dark Scene. Characters Main Article: Characters in The After Dark Scene In The After Dark Scene, the developers wanted to capture a realistic portrayal of characters, and with proper authority, the player would become greatly attached to them. Each character has their own unique backstory, which can be discovered through dialogue, manuscripts and via Easter Eggs; which will make an even larger attachment from the player to the characters. The first and main protagonist in the character expansion is Armin Van de Corput, he supersedes Michael Townley as the forefront of the story. Armin was born in the , but grew up in . Character Customization Main Article: Character Customization in The After Dark Scene The game features the option to customize the four protagonists' wardrobe and appearances. They can choose to either change their clothing or their hair and facial features. Returning from , the player has the option of changing the thinness/fatness and the muscle amount of the characters. There are also cosmetic options such as tattoos and jewelry, unique styles, and bizarre clothing which are for aesthetic purpose only. Locations Main Article: Locations in The After Dark Scene Something did not do in , was to take players to one of the other locations in the established universe. To compensate, The After Dark Scene is situated mainly in Las Venturas, a returning cityscape from , having it converted to meet the HD universe standards. Although the beginning of the expansion is located in Los Santos, the protagonists make their own separate Odyssey into Las Venturas. Clothing Main Article: Clothing in The After Dark Scene Radio Stations Main Article: Radio Stations in The After Dark Scene These are the radio stations in Grand Theft Auto V: The After Dark Scene. So far, there are 11 in-game radio stations: The game features 135 licensed songs, which are divided between 9 radio stations. *Anarchy 1XX - Punk Rock. DJ: John Lydon. *DanBro FM - EDM, Experimental Electronic and Trap. DJ: Danny Brown. *Independence FM - User Music Input. DJ: Gary Sheen *Insidiae FM - Conservative talk radio with DJs Alex Jones and Bill Burr. *KOAN FM - Electro House, Glitch-Hop. DJs: Jim Bastow and Will Weeks. *Las Venturas Scratch - Modern Rap, East Coast Rap. DJ: Natassia Gail. *MainSTREAM - 1980's - Modern Pop Music. DJ: Ellie Goulding. *Mothership - Dubstep, Drum 'n' Bass Music. DJ: Sonny Moore. *Playback FM - 80's/90's East Coast Rap. DJ: Abraham Orellana. *Pre Medley Яadio - Alternative Rock. DJs: Oliver S. Sykes. *Ram Jam FM - Reggae, Dancehall and Dub. DJ: Glendale Goshia Gordon. Developer Credit Legal © Raniero R .·. 2014 .·. Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivs .·. CC BY-NC-ND. Although the subject matter contained in this project belongs to Rockstar Games, Raniero R has authoritatively diverged and reformed the canonical Grand Theft Auto Series. This document may not be reproduced under any circumstances except for personal, private use. It may not be placed on any web site or otherwise distributed publicly without permission. Use of it on any other website or as a part of any public display is strictly prohibited and a violation of copyright. This project is hosted only at: www.gtafanon.wikia.com All trademarks and copyrights contained in this document are owned by their respective commercial stamp and copyright holders. Navigation Category:The After Dark Scene Category:Grand Theft Auto titles